Geo Stelar
Geo Stelar, known in Japan as Subaru Hoshikawa (星河スバル Hoshikawa Subaru), is the main protagonist of the Mega Man Star Force series. He's a lonely 5th grader who has lost his father prior to the start of the games, anime, and manga who lives in a town known as Echo Ridge. He is the son of Kelvin Stelar and Hope Stelar. He was voiced by Jason Spisak in the English Dub and by Fuyuka Oura in the Japanese Dub. Personality Geo, in the anime and games, starts out depressed and sad because of his father's disappearance in space. He gradually opens up to others, as evident in the anime by hanging out with Luna's gang a lot, and in the games, creating BrotherBands with others and going to school (the anime's decision of going to school doesn't count as opening up to others, since Omega-Xisforced him to go). While Geo does come to understand the benefits of bonds, losing others still causes his faith to shatter, such as having to fight Pat in the first game, Sonia's breaking of their BrotherBand in the second (albeit forced), and the apparent death of A.C. Eos. His attitude changes drastically around the end of the second game, and he begins to act a little more friendly. In the third game he begins to dream about food and sleep in, but it is uncertain as to if the change was intended to make him more 'Lan-like', or if that was how his persona was intended to be. Most likely it's simply that Geo has started to mature and change, something Omega-Xis notes early in the game. Geo is also shown to be very adept with machines, able to tell what makes them tick and learn new technology. He also has very high interests in astronomy, and it is hinted that he is afraid of ghosts. In the anime, Geo is more outgoing and more willing to risk his life for the greater good, unlike the first game where he says he doesn't want any part of violence. Powers and Abilities * Mega Buster: Mega Man's default weapon. It can rapid-fire normal shots, or fire a single charge shot which is ten times stronger. The exact stats and special effects of the buster depend on the weapon that Omega-Xis has equipped. * Star Break: During the first game and first season of the anime, Mega Man can borrow the power of the three Satellite Admins in order to power himself up. * Wave Change: Allows Geo and Omega-Xis to combine with each other to form Mega Man. In both versions of Mega Man Star Force 3 and the anime, he can EM Wave Change anywhere he wants because of the supposed very "advanced" technology. * Tribe On: During the second game and second season of the anime, Mega Man can use the OOPArts to gain the power of the Ninja, Saurian, and Zerker tribes. In the anime, the Zerker tribe is the only one used until the final episode. * Noise Change: During the third game, Mega Man can use the Ace Program or Joker Program to power attune himself to Noise. Over time this allowed Mega Man to become immune to noise when not using the programs. Game-exclusive Abilities * Shield: Mega Man can block most attacks with his shield, although any attack with the Break attribute will go through it. * Mega Attack: Mega Man can lock onto enemies in combat and attack them with close-ranged attacks. Certain forms, such as the Ninja Tribe and Wolf Noise, allow for automatic lock-on under certain conditions. * Counter: If Mega Man strikes an enemy as it begins to attack, he stuns them for a short time and gains an extra battle card. * Area Eater: Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe away one or two rows on the battle field. * Beast Slap: Mega Man uses the Hunter-VG's Wizard On function to allow Omega-Xis to swipe the two rows in front of him, attacking any enemies occupying those panels. Anime-exclusive Abilities * Battle Card Predation: Omega-Xis consumes a Battle Card and temporarily becomes it. While this takes a short time, skilled foes usually use this to their advantage. This technique and its weakness are removed when Geo begins using the Star Carrier. * Anti-Hypnosis: Mega Man is immune to hypnosis effects. This trait is inherent to all beings during EM Wave Change. Equipment * Visualize Visor: The Visualizer has undergone an EM Wave Change. It analyzes and displays information about viruses and EM Bodies, and has Lock-on sight capability. * Wave-Toss Device: A sensor designed to send and receive EM Waves across short distances. In addition to enabling Mega Man's various parts to communicate with one another, this device also can be used to collect EM Waves in the environment. This EM Energy is used to transform the Mega Buster and Mega Arm. ** It is also possible to collect information about Noise, a force whose presence appears to be steadily increasing. Noise and its effects are an issue must be carefully monitored. * Star Force Emblem: The EM Wave Changed form of the Star Pendant given to Geo Stelar by his father. It expresses Geo's deep respect for his father. * Card Display: Stores Hunter-VG data, allowing players to select a Battle Card for use. After a Battle Card is selected, its data is sent to the Mega Arm. * Mega Arm: The Mega Arm is a vital component of Mega Man's offensive capabilities. In addition to the Mega Buster, which can execute Charge Shots, the Mega Arm can also be transformed into a variety of weapons by using battle cards. The switch to the Hunter-VG as a portable terminal has increases this part's virus busting capabilities, making it both smaller and more energy-efficient. Other appearances * Star Force Mega Man is the player's character in the game Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!. * Mega Man appeared in the iOS social RPG Rockman ×over as Battle Memory and as the hero that can be rescued in World 5. * Mega Man makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as one of the incarnations appearing during the original Mega Man's Final Smash. He also has a Trophy, whose description is "In the Mega Man Star Force series, young Geo Stelar and his alien partner merge to become the powerful fighter Mega Man. They've saved the planet on many occasions, but very few people know this Mega Man's true identity. He appears as part of Mega Man's Final Smash." * Mega Man appears in Rockman the Shooting Star and the Shooting Star Rockman 3 manga. * Due to the publishing license for Mega Man Star Force being held by Shogakukan, Star Force Mega Man was not featured in any of the Archie Comics Mega Man series issues. However, a silhouetted figure resembling him does appear in the full page Short Circuits for Issue 55 alongside another silhouetted figure resembling MegaMan.EXE, X, Zero, Model A, and a Servbot. Trivia * It is revealed in Mega Man Starforce 2, that Geo Stelar is afraid of ghost. * Whenever Geo acts as he wants to be alone (going as far to cut his Brother Bands), he often compares himself to Solo. * It was never stated if Geo likes Sonia or Luna. In Mega Man Starforce 3, during the scene Alohaha where he has only has one chance to grab one of their items while the others get washed away by the tide, a scene occurs with either Sonia or Luna. ** If the player chooses to save Sonia's bag - a scene will play with her and Geo showing signs of liking each-other, with the two sharing their pasts (Geo's father being missing and Sonia's mother being deceased), Sonia states that Geo was the first person she had opened up to after their depression and vice-versa. ** If the player chooses to save Luna's handkerchief - a scene will play with Luna offering to hold Geo's hand, causing the two to blush. She'll admit that even though she can't fight alongside Geo, but he states that she's already beside him, and continues to mention the times she was always there for him lending her support, such as making him go to school and convincing him to fight on even when he thought of giving up. Geo admits that if it wasn't for her, he would've gave up being Mega Man. * Geo Stelar bears many stark similarities to Lan Hikari, most fans believe that Geo is a direct descendant to Lan. * Some fans theorize that in the anime, the power of Star Force wasn't the power to transform into the Satellite admins, but rather the ability to transform in general after using the power from another source. ** This might explain why Mega Man is able to transform into other forms, such as the Tribe On, while Yeti Blizzard and Phantom Dark couldn't transform, despite using the energy of the OOPArts. ** This might also be the same in the game, though the power to transform in the first game was simply Star Force, rather than Star Break. * In the anime, the name Mega Man was suggested hastily by Omega-Xis when Geo nearly divulged his real name to Luna and Bob Copper. In the game, Geo takes the name himself in response to Luna's question (though the name is likewise inspired by Omega-Xis). ** This makes Star Force Mega Man the only Mega Man to name himself and use it as an alias. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Heroic Creator Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Super Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Rescuers Category:Male Damsels Category:Animal Kindness Category:Book Heroes Category:Kids Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Remorseful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Fighter Category:Comic Relief Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Loyal Category:Cosmic Protection Category:In Love Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Successful Category:Supporters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martyr Category:Magic Category:Strategists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Artistic Category:Sympathetic Category:Sophisticated Category:Berserkers Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Harmonizers Category:Merciful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heartbroken Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:Elementals Category:Master Combatants Category:Strategists Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Heroes who survived from disasters